Legolas' First Love
by hEaThS lIl LaDy
Summary: Legolas finds his first true love. Are they perfect for each other or not? please read and review.
1. Meeting

Legolas' First Love

One day, Legolas was walking through Mirkwood, he was well outside of where his people normally stayed on strolls through the woods. He stopped to admire a flower on a bush, when he did, he noticed something moving a few yards away. At first he took it for a deer, but then he realized it was a woman. After calling to her, and getting her attention, he asked her name.

"**My name is Katalnia," she replied.**

**Legolas, who was taken aback by her beauty answered, "That name, it sounds so beautiful. Katalnia."**

**Katalnia was overwhelmed with how handsome this stranger was. She could not believe she had never met him before. She asked him, "Thank you, and your name would be?"**

"**Legolas, prince of Mirkwood,"**

'**That would explain why I have never seen him before' she thought, 'He would have been kept sheltered.'**

"**My prince, we have to go, your father calls." A messenger who had just arrived told Legolas.**

"**I will be there at once," He answered.**

"**I shall like to see you again," Katalnia said.**

"**I would like to see you again too, come to dinner at the palace in three days hence," Legolas said.**


	2. Getting to Know You

Three nights later when Katalnia came to the palace for dinner the guards already knew who she was by sight. They had been told so much about her by Legolas that they recognized her immediately. She had brought her sister, Telkenia, along with her. She was so nervous; this was her first time in the palace.

They arrived in the dinning hall to find everyone just standing around waiting to be seated. They looked for Legolas, and spotted him talking to another she-elf. They waited for him to notice them standing by the door. When he did notice them, he smiled and walked over to them.

"You came," he said to Katalnia, "And who is your friend?"

" Yes I came," she answered, " This is my sister, Telkenia."

" It's a pleasure to meet you Prince," Telkenia said.

" The pleasure is mine, with two beautiful she-elves in my presence, why shouldn't it be? I have arranged for you to sit at the end of the table across from me, your sister may sit beside you, I figured you might bring a guest, seeing as you probably knew no one here," Legolas said.

" You may take your seats," one of the servants announced.

"I guess we need to sit down then," Telkenia said.

"I hope you're hungry, there's a lot of food, and someone needs to eat it." Legolas said.

"We haven't eaten since noon meal, so we have quite an appetite," Katalnia answered.

They spent the whole meal laughing and joking. At one point the King noticed that his son was quite taken with this she-elf, so he told of his son's "little" adventures with his friend Aragorn. He told of how he got into various mishaps and all kinds of trouble when he was an elfling. He or Aragorn would come up with an idea and the other would go along with it. This very much embarrassed Legolas. He turned six shades of red to prove it.

To make things a little even, Telkenia decided she would tell embarrassing stories about her sister. She told about how, when Katalnia was five, she wanted to marry their brother's friend, how she was caught practicing kissing a doll by their friends, and several other things that made her sister turn at least five shades of red.

These things were the main cause of the laughter at their end of the table that night. The whole night Legolas could not keep his eyes off of Katalnia, every time she looked at him, he would look away for fear of what she would think.

At the end of the night, Legolas arranged one of the royal guards to escort the ladies to their house.


	3. She's Not Perfect

For the next few days Legolas could not keep from thinking about Katalnia. On the fifth day he decided to take a walk through the town. When he heard his name being called he turned to look, there was Telkenia running towards him.

"What is the matter, what makes you call my name in public like this," he asked.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "But if you truly love my sister, you will come, she is threatening to run away with another man."

"That does not sound like the Katalnia I know, what has come over her," Legolas asked.

"I fear it is the madness of love, she is in love with you, but has been loyal to another her whole life," Telkenia replied.

"Then take me to her, with haste," Legolas said.

They walked to a hovel on the very outskirts of the town. There they found Katalnia attempting to mount a horse behind a man who looked to Legolas, strangely like Aragorn.

"Aragorn," Legolas asked testily.

"What, who, who are you," the man asked.

"It is I, Legolas," he answered.

"What are you doing here, Legolas old friend," Aragorn asked.

"I came to see why my friend was running off with another," he answered.

"I have been loyal to Aragorn my whole life, I can't just abandon him for you, Legolas, I'm sorry," Katalnia replied.

" I love you Katalnia, I've known I loved you from the other night at dinner," Legolas told her.

"I'm sorry, I love Aragorn," she replied.

"If it has to be this way, then I have one question for you Aragorn, do you love her? If you don't then you don't deserve her," Legolas stated.

"Legolas, I do love her, and she loves me. You know I consider you my brother, so I don't want to ruin that relationship, so, please, leave it alone, for once," Aragorn told him.

Legolas was heartbroken, not only had he lost the girl, but his best friend had stolen her from him. But all is fair in love and war.


End file.
